ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride 'is a 3D motion simulator ride located at various Disney theme parks, after it replaced the Wonders if Life pavilion at Epcot and Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. It is based on Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation's ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs film series and it is a collaboration between Walt Disney Imagineering and Sony Pictures Imageworks. Map info Take a flight chase through Swallow Falls for the 3D adventure on the menu, inspired by Sony Pictures Animation's Cloudy with a Chance Meatballs films. Summery The ride follows Flint's invention the FLDSMDFR had created a food twisted version of a Disney theme park (with two version in the parks such as Deliciousneyland in Disneyland Park, Eatcot in Epcot) at Swallow Falls for both Foodimals and people, and Flint Lockwood, all of his friends, Steve, Sam Sparks, Manny, Brent McHale, Earl Devereaux, Barry, and Barb, and his dad Tim Lockwood are planning to go there. However, the ghost of Chester V, a former CEO of Live Corp and Flint's ex-idol, steals the FLDSMDFR and and kidnaps Barry for revenge. So Flint, his gang, and the guest has to get in Flint's flying ship to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Chester and save both the FLDSMDFR and Barry. Attraction fact and versions Disneyland version Queue TBA Pre-Show TBA Ride TBA After ride TBA Epcot version Queue TBA Pre-Show TBA Ride TBA After ride TBA Transcript Disneyland version Queue TBA Pre-Show (the opens where Fint Lockwood sticks hid upper body from the right screen, looking at the camera, and then walks in to the center) 'Flint: '''Hi! Glad I expected for you all to come here just in time. My name is Flint Lockwood. I'm the inventor. '''Steve: '(from his speaker) Steeeve! 'Flint: '''Yes, this is Steve, my pet monkey. '''Steve: '(from his speaker) Steve! 'Flint: '''Yes, you're always Steve. '''Steve: '(from his speaker) Flint! 'Flint: '''Heh, heh, heh! Yes I am. Anyways, I live with my dad at the Chewandswallow, the place where it's homed to Foodimals! Before that, our land was used to be Swallow Falls. In case that you wanna know on how I become a famous inventor, Swallow Falls become Chewandswallow and where the Foodimals come from, here's my home video that'll tell you the true story about it. Watch this (puts a VHS tape into his VCR and the video plays, which show the clips from the ''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs) (voiceover) It all started long ago in my life as a kid where I want become a true inventor to change the world by inventing things that no one has ever saw before, just my ex-hero Chester V. And I actually did, 'Young Flint: '(on video) Spray-on shoes! Volia! 'Young Brent: '(on video) How did you get them off, nerd? (other kids, on tape, laughs at Flint) 'Flint: '(voiceover) 'Though so I thought as my early inventions didn't succeed after tries, after tries over the years. '''Flint: '(on tape) Hair-Unbalder! (squirts a Hair-Unbalder liquid onto his father, Tim's bald head which causes the hair to rapidly grow all over his head. The two then look each other and yell) 'Flint: '''But I wasn't giving up, as I eventually created one machine that can turn water into food. (to be finished. please add more transcripts if you like) Ride TBA Promotion There many promotions that temporarily occurred at two Disney parks in United States that relates to Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs: The Ride and as well as Swallow Falls area. Merchandising TBA Epcot In Walt Disney World's Epcot, the park's iconic Spaceship Earth is painted in brown, for the spear, and green, for its legs or stood, to represent a giant meatball (with a giant "Swallow Falls" logo) with four pieces of celery on the bottom. Disneyland In Disneyland Park, (please add the rest by your own here) Disney-themed parody posters There many posters that appear in construction walls, merchandising, social medias downloadables, etc. which districts the posters featuring the characters in ''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs series spoofs the Disney films and theme park attractions. * Food Wars (a spoof of Star Wars, which if features Flint as Luke Skywalker, Sam as Princess TBA, add the rest please) * Gingerella (a spoof of Cinderella, which it features a female gingerbread cookie) * The Animal Cracker King (a spoof of The Lion King, which if features Steve holding up a lion animal cracker, with its bite head by Steve) * Country Gummibears Jamboree (a spoof of Country Bears) * The Foovengers (a spoof of The Avengers) * Guardians of the Calories (a spoof of Guardians of the Galaxy) * Apple-Man (a spoof of Ant-Man) * Foodtopia (a spoof of Zootopia, TBA) * Egg White and the Seven Donuts (a spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Frozen Treat (a spoof of Frozen, which it features Sam Sparks as Princess Elsa holding up a bowl of Foodimal ice cream) * its a small meal (a spoof of it's a small world, TBA) * Winnie the Food (a spoof of Winnie the Pooh, which it features a Foodimal sausage) * Marry Popcorn (a spoof of Marry Popins, which features a Foodimal bag of pop corn) * TBA Trivia * In Epcot version, Brent McHale is seen to have his Walt Disney World related souvenirs, such as a plush doll of Orange Bird, TBA * TBA See also * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride/grand opening Polls Did you love this idea, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride? Yes Maybe No I don't know I don't care Will Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride happened at the Disney parks (in USA) in real life? Yes, I'd love to see it happened Maybe Nah, I don't think so NO!!! That'd ruin the Disney spirit! I highly doubt it Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Attractions based on cartoons Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney attractions based on licensed properties Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Licensed-properties at Walt Disney Parks & Resorts Category:Film-based attractions Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:2017 Category:2017 films